


Dumb Gays (working title)

by criesmom



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dry Humping, Idol Johnny, M/M, MUA Ten, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 19:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14654616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criesmom/pseuds/criesmom
Summary: After the beach, Ten can't let himself go home with only a kiss





	Dumb Gays (working title)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an update for my [twitter au](https://twitter.com/jonnoseo/status/990022510459535360), but if you don't want to read that (please do though hehe) the backstory is that Ten is Johnny's make up artist and they're now dating after Johnny started going to Ten's whenever he got overwhelmed. Also recently it was revealed that Taeyong used to be in love with Johnny which Ten is side eyeing him about

Ten was finding it difficult to tear his eyes away from Johnny’s bottom lip. The swelling had gone down significantly during the walk back to the car park – the exercise pumping blood through his veins more evenly – but it was still slightly puffy and jutted out more than usual. Ten’s stomach flipped as he thought about taking it between his teeth, nibbling on it and then soothing it down with his tongue.

Johnny looked up from his phone, bringing Ten out of his reverie. “Doyoung’s gonna be here soon.”

Ten hummed, licking his lips absent mindedly as he watched the bob of Johnny’s Adam’s apple. “I would apologise for being drunk but that was your fault.”

Johnny scoffed, grinning down at his lap as he picked at a seem in his jeans. “Not my fault you can’t hold your liquor.”

“Not my fault you chose a shit wine.”

Johnny rolled his eyes. “You didn’t _have_ to drink it, you know.”

Ten shrugged. “Would’ve been rude not to.”

Johnny opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a car pulling into the parking space next to them and rolling down their window. Doyoung leaned out of the driver’s side, arm hooked over the door.

“I’m here to pick up two dumb gays can you guys tell me where I can find them?”

 

Doyoung refused to be made a taxi driver so Johnny sat in the passenger seat while Ten was left in the back. He sat in the middle, clipping himself in and taking the oppourtunity to stare at the corner of Johnny’s jaw, thinking about sucking on it harshly. He could still feel the ghost of Johnny’s hands over his chest and thighs, thumb rubbing circles into his skin as they hid behind towels strung up in a tree. Could still feel the harsh pant of Johnny’s breath against his cheek and the small whimper he tried to hold back as Ten sucked his tongue between his lips.

The ride to the dorms was short, but to Ten it stretched for hours as he sat, waiting until he was given the chance to pounce on Johnny again. When they pulled up to the curb, Doyoung placed a hand on the passenger seat near Johnny’s shoulder and looked over his own to Ten.

“Am I dropping you off at yours?”

Ten looked to Johnny and Doyoung followed his line of sight. Johnny looked between the two of them before shrugging at Ten. “You can come up if you want?”

Ten beamed at him, unbuckling his seatbelt and scooting along the back seat to let himself out. Johnny scrambled to get out of the car as well, leaving Doyoung to take the car around to the back of the building to the car port.

In the elevator, Johnny had his eyes plastered to his phone screen, a slight frown making a crease in his forehead. Ten sidled up to him, leaning his temple against Johnny’s upper arm and peering down at his phone.

“Who’re you texting?”

Johnny locked his phone and tentatively slung an arm around Ten’s shoulders. “Taeyong.”

“What about?”

Ten delighted in the soft blush that spread across Johnny’s cheeks. “Letting us have the room to ourselves.” His voice was quiet and he didn’t make eye contact with Ten.

When they got into the dorm, Taeyong was in the kitchen heating something up in the microwave. He was leaning his elbows on the counter but straightened up when he saw them enter.

“I’m just on my way out,” he said with a bright smile. “How was the beach?”

Johnny blushed again, making Ten giggle through his answer. “The beach was good.”

Taeyong nodded, startling a little when the microwave beeped. “I’ll be gone for a few hours; meetings and stuff. I’ll stop at the convenience store on the way back so text me if you need anything.” He got the small container of food out of the microwave, hissing a little at the heat on the plastic before clipping the lid back on and slipping it in his backpack. “I’ll see you guys later.”

Johnny lifted a hand to squeeze his shoulder as Taeyong walked past them, and Ten frowned before he could stop himself. When the door shut behind Taeyong, Johnny slipped his hand into Ten’s and lead him to his dorm room.

 

It didn’t take long before Ten was hovering over Johnny in his tiny single bed, hands braced either side of his head while he nipped at his bottom lip. Johnny’s hands were bunching in the hem of Ten’s shirt and after a while he took the hint, detaching their lips to sit up and pull it over his head. Immediately, Johnny’s hands were roaming over his chest and stomach, up to his shoulders and down his arms. He curled them up over his shoulder blades and pulled Ten back down, finger nails scratching lightly at the nape of his neck. Johnny’s legs were bent up on either side of Ten’s hips, and he took the position to his advantage, dropping his hips and rolling them against Johnny’s. Jonny let out a soft moan into Ten’s mouth, making Ten sigh in response.

Ten lifted his torso again and started tugging on the hem of Johnny’s own shirt. He lifted his hips and then his upper body, allowing Ten to drag the fabric up his torso and drop it on the floor. He ran his hands firmly up and down Johnny’s stomach, feeling his soft skin under his fingertips before moving to thumb at his nipples. Johnny’s eyes fluttered shut and Ten leant back up to press their lips together.

Slowly, he started to trail his mouth down Johnny’s jaw line, only just managing to hold back from sucking into his skin as he pressed open kisses to Johnny’s neck, moving down to circle his tongue around a nipple before taking it into his mouth. Johnny’s breathing was becoming ragged, but Ten figured it was more due to anticipation, so he continued making his way down his torso, this time speeding up his kisses as he went lower and lower.

When he was sucking lightly on Johnny’s hip bone, Johnny tapped Ten’s shoulder, making him lift his head with a slight pop. Johnny’s cheeks were flushed, the colour spreading down to his chest as he tried to catch his breath. Ten gave him a moment before he spoke.

“Where is this going?”

Ten frowned; he had thought it was fairly obvious. “Where do you want it to go?”

Johnny squeezed his eyes shut and Ten sat up a little, reaching a hand to tangle his fingers with Johnny’s.

“Whatever you’re comfortable with, you let me know. I don’t want to push you outside of your comfort zone.”

Johnny nodded. “Maybe we could just kiss and, I don’t know,” he shrugged, his ears turning a deep red, “rub each other.”

Ten smiled down at him softly. He knew how awkward it could be voicing things, especially if it was someone’s first experience as he assumed it was for Johnny. He moved forward and positioned himself to lie atop Johnny again. He then shifted his legs so that he was straddling Johnny’s waist, their erections flush against each other through their jeans. Ten took Johnny’s hands and guided them to his own hips, enjoying the feeling of long fingers against his bare skin. He took Johnny’s bottom lip in his teeth again, this time sucking on it a little harder as he ground his hips down.

Ten wasn’t stupid; he knew where this was going. He knew that he was eventually going to come in his own underwear as he made out with Johnny and felt his grip bruise his hips. He knew it was going to be uncomfortable and sticky and gross when it was finished. But as he listened to the sounds Johnny was making, feeling his breath tickle his skin and feeling the movements of his hips get desperate, Ten couldn’t find it in himself to care.

Johnny shook underneath him as he came, fingers tightening on Ten’s hips and hips jutting up to meet Ten’s. His nails dug into Ten’s skin and Ten gritted his teeth as he felt his own orgasm approaching. Not wanting to send Johnny into over stimulation, he rolled off and lay down between Johnny and the wall, quickly undoing his jeans and pulling his dick free. It didn’t take long for him to jerk himself to completion, turning his head to kiss Johnny harshly as he came in spurts across his chest.

They lay in silence for a while, noses pressed together and Ten with a hand still on his dick. Ten kissed Johnny again, soft and brief, then murmured against his lips.

“Do you have any tissues?”

It took Johnny a second to process what Ten had said, but when he did he reached over to his bedside table and picked up the box of tissues, holding it out to Ten who took a few and used them to mop up his chest. Johnny stood up from the bed, making his way over to a wardrobe. Ten wanted to avert his eyes to give Johnny some privacy but when Johnny dropped his pants, Ten couldn’t help but admire the curve of his ass.

Ten tucked himself back into his boxers but left his jeans open as Johnny stepped into a pair of light grey sweat pants.

“Do you want a pair?” he asked, holding up a smaller pair of black sweats – likely Taeyong’s.

Ten shrugged, holding up a hand to catch them as Johnny threw them to him. He pushed his jeans down his legs, not bothering to stand up to put the sweat pants on. Johnny looked down at his hands.

“I’m gonna go get some water, do you want something to eat?”

Ten shook his head. “Just some water, thanks.”

Johnny gave a small smile before disappearing out into the hallway. Ten looked up at the ceiling, unable to stop the grin that stretched his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments and if you liked it check out the au !!


End file.
